Vocaloid Life
by GothicSlenderman
Summary: Focusing on the new character Yami No Hikari the American Vocaloid who moves to Japan to join the other vocaloids.


Vocaloid Life: Yami No Hikari's time to shine.

"We are Vocaloids, we're not human...but we still have personalities of our own. We can't feel pleasure but we can't feel pain either. Is it fun being a Vocaloid? I guess it has it's ups and downs. I don't know what to think of it, especially sense I'm not like one of the other Vocaloids who have all of the fame they need." she told the boy next to her how she felt because he asked if she was ok. He left right after she said "Vocaloid" so the lonely girl started to cry again when she relized he was gone. Her name is Yami No Hikari, one of the newer vocaloids to be born in America, New York City to be exact. She suffers from insults from rednecks and girls who only want to get to know her because they think she know's Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloids. When they realized she didn't they walked off disappoint. The Rednecks hated Vocaloids saying they're Japan's spy, even though she was born in NYC and lived there her entire life. Until today that is.

"Why can't anyone except me for who I really am?" She said through her tears of pain. Just then a walked down the dirty alleyway and noticed her. Her voice was familiar to Yami. She looked up and of all poeple it was Hatsune Miku.

"That number on your arm, you're not like any other Vocaloid are you?" She said as she pointed at the 103 tattoed on Yami's arm a lot like Miku's 01.

"No I'm the only Vocaloid to be born in America." Yami told the popstar as she tried to wipe her eyes. She told Miku how she would be constantly attacked by words all because Vocaloids origin from Japan and how she was used to get information on other Vocaloids she never even met before. Miku was the first Vocaloid Yami had ever met in person.

"That's horrible, but maybe I can help you. You're a Vocaloid so how about you sing in front of others in New York? We are having a concert here." It wouldn't be a problem for Yami No Hikari because there isn't one Vocaloid who can't sing. That's their main purpose. All she has to do is memorize the lyrics. At that moment Yami looked up at Miku.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Of course, the others would love to meet you. I'm sure Yowane Haku would connect to the struggle you're going through. Vocaloids can't get pregnant or carry a human child and that's all she wants but she can't because she's well I guess you can figure the rest out. Tehe." Miku reached her hand out as Yami began to reach for it and decided to join her.

"This'll be fun, Yami."

Miku later on introduced Yami No Hikari to the other Vocaloids performing tonight. Yami wasn't going to see because she wanted to see how these concerts worked before she just ran up there and make a fool of herself.

Kagamine Rin and Len walked up to the shy girl. "Wow, I've never seen an American Vocaloid before! My name is Rin and this is Len."

"Are you two twins or something?" Yami asked.

"Umm, no we share the same soul so we're both the same person just seperated by gender. It's very difficult to explain." Len said in a confused voice mainly because he didn't know how to say it to her. Yami didn't want to make things any more confusing so Megurine Luka just budded in to stop the awkward silence before it stared.

"I'm Megurine Luka, It's always nice to meet someone new." Yami did notice her cool, but somewhat mysterious personality. She looked left and right as if she was looking for someone. Appearently Yowane Haku joined the other Vocaloids for this trip. She wasn't really the most popular Vocaloid. Then she walked in with her depressed look.

"Yowane! Meet Yami, she's joining us from here in New York!" Miku excited shouted to excite Yowane but she seemed very disinterested. She looked over and gave an unsettling smile as if she was trying to hide something. Even though there was nothing to hide from the others, not even Yami because Hatsune Miku told her why she was always upset. She walked out in a hurry but Yami decided to follow.

"Hey, Yami where are you goin'?" Megurine asked but Miku stopped her before she could follow Yami.

"They have more in common then you might think, Megurine." Megurine, Ren, and Len got shocked looks on their faces.

"What do you mean, Miku?" Rin asked.

"They both are going through rough times because of being Vocaloids." At that moment Yowane sad down all alone next to a bottle of alchohol.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked the depressed little Vocaloid. This is the first time she ever asked anyone else that question.

"You're new I don't want to bum you out." Yowane explained.

"I'm already upset about being a Vocaloid, everyone in New York either hating me or using me." Yowane then looked up realizing she wasn't the only one going through depression of being a Vocaloid so she motioned Yami No Hikari to sit next to her.

"What's the point in living for me? I can't carry a child, everyone thinks I'm just an alchoholic, and compared to the others my singing is horrible. I'm not even good at something I was made for. A Vocaloid bad at singing? Why was I even born?"

"Well if you're famous then your singing can't be that bad."

"That may be but I still can't be a mother."

"Your young, you need to live a little." Yami said with an unsettled voice because she was going through a similar issue. She's trying to tell Yowane to cheer up when she can't even cheer herself up. But to her suprise, it was working.

"Ignore what everyone else says and live your life Yowane."

Yowane began to smile for real. "Thanks. But what about you. You said everyone was hating you and using you, what did you mean by that?" Her smile turned into a frown when Yami told her.

"I was always attacked, physically and verbally for being a Vocaloid. Rednecks call me a Japanese spy and Jocks call me an emo freak because of all of the red and black I have on. Others who excepted me only used me because they thought I knew the other Vocaloids before today and when they found out I didn't they just laughed, called me a waste, and left." Yowane was shocked by everything this girl had went through.

"You don't have to deal with that anymore, You're with use now."

"Yeah, and I'm for once in my life...I'm...happy." Both smiled and started laughing after that Yowane told her. "I can tell you're going to be something special, American Vocaloid Yami."


End file.
